I WANT YOU
by Kyubear9597
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo..Merekaa menjadi semakin dekat tiap harinya...Hingga suatu hari mereka harus terpisah! akankah mereka menyatu kembali? akankah mereka bahagia? /Pairing : KAISOO/ ONESHOOT


**I WANT YOU**

Cast :

-Kyungsoo (Yeoja)

-Jongin (Namja)

-Baekhyun (Yeoja)

-Chanyeol (Namja)

-Luhan (Yeoja)

-Sehun (Namja)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sinetron yang dimainkan oleh Ariel Tatum dan Rizky Nazar "Cintanya Tuh Di Kamu" Ga tau kenapa..keknya cocok aja gituhh buat kaisoo…wkwkwkwk..habis nonton langsung tancep gas buat nulis (?) Jadi kalo nemuin kesamaan banyak banget…Mian yaaa ^^ Enjoy…

Happy Reading!

TING TONG

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada orang di luar…Seorang Yeoja membukakan pintu..

"Permisi! Apakah ini rumah Nona kyungsoo?" Tanya seorang namja yang ternyata seorang pengirim barang

"Iya benar!"

"Nuna kyungsoonya ada?"

"dengan saya sendiri!"

"Oh? Ini nuna pesanannya!" Sambil memberikan sekotak pesanan lalu kyungsoo membukanya

"Oh? Gaun?"

"Ne..Nuna memesannya kan?"

"Ne.."

"Silahkan tanda tangan nuna!"

"Oh?"

"Selamat Siang! Permisi" Kata pengirim barang tersebut lalu berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu

"Yakkk! Baekhyunie! Luhannie! Gaun pesanan kita datang!" Seru kyungsoo heboh

"Mana? Mana coba ku lihat!" Seru Luhan ditambah baekhyun yang juga tak kalah heboh

"Woahhhhhh! Indahnya! Aku jadi ingin memakainya!" Seru Luhan

"Aish! Aku dulu yang memakainya! Baru kau!" Balas Baekhyun

"Tidak! Aku dulu!" seru luhan lagi tak mau mengalah

"YAK! AKU DULU!"

"AKU DULU!"

"YAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! KALIAN BISA TIDAK TAK USAH RIBUT!" Teriak kyungsoo

"ck! Baiklah baiklah! Dia duluan kyungsoo ya yang memulai!" kata Baekhyun menunjuk luhan dan duduk disofa

"Apa apaan kau!"

"Memang benar!"

"Yak! Aish kau!"

"YAK! KALIAN BISA TIDAK DIAM SEBENTAR SAJAAAA!" teriak kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Hahhhhhhh" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara

"Jadi gaun ini! Kita pakai secara bergantian! Tergantung siapa yang akan menikah duluan nantinya! Arraseo?" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Otte! Aku setuju!" Seru Luhan

"Aku juga! Tapi aku punya satu syarat!" Seru baekhyun

"Apa?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"Apabila kita bertiga menyukai pria yang sama! Kita tetap harus mementingkan persahabatan kita ne? Karna sahabat itu jauh lebih berharga! Ah,ani keluargalah yang lebih berharga! Maksudku,Mencari sahabat seperti kalian ini sangatlah susah dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian hanya karna kita memperebutkan satu pria..Jadi maukah kalian berjanji?" Seru baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Baiklah! Aku janji!" Seru kyungsoo lalu mengaitkan jarinya di kelingking baekhyun

"hahhh! Walaupun aku suka bertengkar denganmu baekhyun…tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu! Aku janji" Seru Luhan dengan penekanan suara saat mengucapkan kata "BAEKHYUN" lalu ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya

"Haaaaaaaa sahabatku! Aku sayang kalian!" Seru baekhyun sambil memeluk erat teman temannya

Lalu luhan melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kanannya dan..

"Um…kyungsoo ya bukankah kau ingin pergi?" Tanya luhan

"Mwo? Aku lupa! Aakkk" Seru kyungsoo lalu bangun dari duduknya dan cepat cepat pergi

* * *

Sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya kyungsoo pun berlari takut kehabisan dan…

"HA? SOLD OUT?" seru kyungsoo terkejut

"Ahh…bagaimana ini! Aku ingin sekali menonton konser itu! Sudah lama aku menunggunya dan sekarang? Habis! Oh ya ampun!" Gumam kyungsoo

"Nuna? Nuna mau tiket ini? Aku tadi membelinya untuk menonton konser ini tapi ternyata aku salah membeli tiket!"

"Itu tiket konser Exo?"

"Ne nuna…ku kira ini tiket konser SHINee!" lirih orang tersebut

"hahh…berapa harganya?" Tanya kyungsoo

"500.000 ribu nuna!"

"Sebentar" Ucap kyungsoo seraya mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas

"Yakk! Apakah itu tiket Exo? Berapa harganya" Teriak seorang Namja yang berlari kearah orang yang tadi menawarkan kyungsoo tiket

"Ne…ini tiket konser Exo! Harganya 500.000"

"Baiklah!"Ucap namja tersebut seraya mengambil uangnya dari kantong

"YAK! APA APAAN KAU INI! AKU DULUAN YANG MAU!" Seru kyungsoo kesal

"YAK! SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT! AKU BUTUH ITU!" seru namja tersebut

"YAK! TAPI AKU YANG DULUAN!"

"YAK! AKU BUTUH ITU!" Teriak namja itu juga

Lalu terjadilah aksi teriak teriak Namja dan yeoja tersebut

"permisi! Apakah itu tiket konser Exo?"

"Ne! harganya 500.000"

"baiklah! Ini uangnya!"

"Oh? Ne terimakasih!"

Dan..

"yak! Itu tiketku!" Teriak kyungsoo beserta namja yang tadi berebutan tiket dengannya kepada seorang namja yang barusan membeli tiket tersebut.

"Apa apaan kalian! Jelas jelas aku duluan yang sudah membelinya!"

"APA? Tapi aku duluan yang ditawarkan olehnya!"

"APA! Itu punyaku!"

Mereka bertiga saling tarik menarik tiket tersebut hingga

KREK

Kertas tersebut terbelah tiga

"YAK! KALIANNN AKU SUDAH MEMBAYAR TIKET ITU!" Teriak orang tersebut

Sedangkan kyungsoo dan Namja yang terduga bernama KIM JONGIN itu hanya dapat memasangkan Wajah tanpa dosanya dan

"AYO KABUR!" Seru Jongin lalu tidak sadar menarik tangan kyungsoo

"hah! Hah! Hah!" mereka menghela nafas

"Karna kau! Aku tak bisa membeli tiket itu! KAU TAU!" Seru kyungsoo ketus

"Yak! Karna kau juga aku tidak mendapatkannya" Seru Jongin tak kalah ketus

"ck!" Decak kyungsoo kesal

"Kau kenapa juga ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

"Mwo? Mengikutimu? Lihatlah Tanganmu yang menarikku! Untuk mengikutimu!" Seru kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang digenggam Jongin

"HA? Maaf maaf!"

"Hahhh sudahlah!" Seru kyungsoo dan berlalu pergi..

* * *

"Yura! Kau tau kau cantik sekali hari ini!" Gombal Sehun kepada seorang Yeoja teman nge dance nya

"Benarkah?" seru yura

"Umm!"

Mereka tak menyadari sedari tadi ada seorang yeoja yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan mengejek

"Hahaha! Jangan mau digombali dengannya! Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang terkena gombalannya yang menjijikan itu!" Seru yeoja tersebut yang ternyata luhan. Ya Luhan memang menyukai dance sedari kecil ,setiap minggu pergi ke tempat ini untuk belajar Dance.

"Dasar Gombal!" Seru Yura

"Ya! Yura kau mau kemana?" Teriak Sehun

"Aku pergi!" Seru Yura

"LUHAN! Kau tau karna kau dia pergi!"

"Ya aku tau!" Seru Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Aish kau ini!"

"Sehun!" Teriak namja yang merupakan kakak sehun

"Ne? Jongin hyung! Sini!"

"Sehun, Hari ini aku tak bisa berlatih! Aku ada kegiatan lain! Tak pa kan?"

"Ne tidak apa apa!"

Dan oh ya kalian jangan melupakan yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap Jongin seakan terpesona dengannya..

"Aku pergi ne! pai!" seru Jongin

"Ne!Pai"

"Ya..sehun dia itu siapa?"

"itu Enjong!" Seru sehun asal

"MWO? Enjong? Nama apa itu? Tak pantas sekali untuknya!"

Sedangkan sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan mengeluarkan notenya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana lalu merobeknya

"Kau! Tolong berikan ini kepadanya!Otte?"

"Berikan ini? Baiklah!"

Lalu sehun pun berlari dengan Luhan yang senyum senyum sendiri #gilak yaklo wkkwkw *plak*#

* * *

Di tempat lain…

"Woahh! Bagusnya! Ini kau yang membuatnya? "Seru Baekhyun

"Ne…" Seru Namja yang ternyata Jongin dia memang pandai melukis

"Ahh akan ku pajang dipameran nanti!" Seru baekhyun

"Ahhhhhh Jinjja? Gomawo ne!" Seru Jongin senang sambil menundukkan badannya berkali kali pertanda "terimakasih"

"Ne Cheonma!"

"Aku pergi dulu ne!" seru Jongin

"Ne!" Lalu Jongin pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun

"Hah! Apakah kau tau siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang membawa jongin untuk datang memberinya lukisan

"Namanya Jojong!"

"Mwo? Jojong? Aku tak percaya!"

Lalu Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya

"Baiklah" Lalu Baekhyun memberikan secarik kertas kepada chanyeol untuk diberikan kepada orang yang tadi disebut Jojong (?)

"Ne! Ne!"

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan memasukki sebuah café menemui seseorang yang diduga Namjachingunya saat ini.. (ya saat ini) ?

"Kau tau oppa! Tiket yang ingin aku beli itu habis! Dan ya aku tidak mendapatkannya, kau-

"kyung-

"kau tau aku sangat sedih aku sudah menunggu lama untuk menonton konser itu

"Kyung aku ingin kita putus!"

"Mwo?" Mata kyungsoo membulat mendengar kata "putus"

"Kau bercandakan oppa? "

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan orang yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Tap-tapi oppa..ini hanya

"Maaf kyungsoo ya aku pergi"

"Oppaa! Oppa!" teriak kyungsoo lalu menangis

TING

Bel café berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan baru dicafe tersebut. Seorang namja menghampiri meja tempat kyungsoo duduk

"Heh! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru namja yang bernama Jongin

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin…Dan kyungsoo terkejut karna namja itu membawa Sebuah lukisan.. Ya tadi sepulangnya dari tempat pameran lukis memang dia membawa dua lukisan yang satunya dia taruh di Pameran yang satunya dia bawa entah kemana yang penting sekarang dia membawa lukisan

"Kau? Seorang pelukis?"

"Ne! Waeyo kau tak suka!"

"Huwaaaaaaa kenapa hari ini terasa begitu menyedihkan untukku! Aku tidak dapat tiket! Lalu sekarang aku diputuskan oleh pacarku? Hiks hiks.." Seru kyungsoo sambil menangis

"eh? Sudah sudah! Ayo ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kau ikut aku kesuatu tempat saja!"

Lalu Namja itu menarik kyungsoo keluar dari café tersebut

"Ini tempatku melukis! Dan banyak juga anak kecil yang datang kesini untuk belajar melukis denganku!"

"Oh? Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"setiap hari minggu!"

"Minggu? Besok?"

"Ne..Besok bolehkah aku kesini lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Tentu saja!"

"ahh terimakasih…Oiya ngomong ngomong aku belum tau namamu…siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Jong In! panggil saja Jongin! Dan kau?"

"aku DO Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo!"

"Oh? Ne Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin ah aku pulang dulu ne!"

"Pulang? Ayo aku antar!"

"Tidak usah! Jo-

"Ayo!" Seru Jongin menarik Kyungsoo

* * *

"Aakkk Baekhyun! Kau tau aku bertemu pria Tampan sekali!" Seru Luhan

"Jinjja? Aku juga Dia juga tampan dan dia pandai Melukis! Aigoo…" Seru Baekhyun seraya tersenyum

"Ah..dan kau tau namanya itu Enjong!"

"Mwo? Enjong? Pftt…Bwahahha!"

"Heh! Kau ini! Walaupun namanya Enjong dia itu keren! Dan tampan!"

"hahh! Baiklah baiklah! Kau tau tidak nama pria itu siapa?"

"siapa?"

"Jojong!"

"Jojong! Bwahahha!"

"Aishh sudah sudah diam kau!"

"kkk~~ Otte!"

"Aku mengantuk aku tidur ya!"

"ne aku juga!"

Lalu mereka pergi ke kamarnya masing masing untuk melaksanakan kegiatan malamnya! *Tidur*

* * *

"Sudah aku bisa pulang sendiri Jongin!"

"Pria macam apa aku ini! Membiarkan wanita pulang sendiri! Malam malam!"

"hah! Carikan saja aku taksi!"

"Memang itu yang aku cari!"

TIN

TIN

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan malam malam seperti ini? " Tanya pria yang ternyata kris mantan pacarnya

"Terserah aku! Apa hubungannya denganmu! Kau lupa kita sudah putus!"

"Aku tau! Ayo ikut aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Shireo!"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya kris pada kyungsoo

"Um!? Dia…

"Penggantiku? Cepat sekali kau mendapatkan penggantiku!" Seru Kris ketus

"Aku pria yang tak akan memaksa wanita!" seru jongin kesal

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil taksi dan langsung saja Jongin memberhentikan taksi tersebut.

"Ayo naik kyungsoo ya!"

"Kyungsoo dengar kan aku dulu!"

"ya kyungsoo turun!"

"Kyungsoo!" teriak kris seraya mobil taksi yang dinaikki Jongin juga kyungsoo melaju.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah kyungsoo

"Sudah malam! Cepat sana sebaiknya kau masuk!"

"Ne! Gomawo!"

"ne! Pai!"

Lalu mobil taksi itu melaju pergi meninggalkan rumahnya

"Jongin! Ku harap kau mau ne ikut denganku ke tempat pameran!Jebal!" Pinta Chanyeol

"Ah tidak jongin! Kau ikut aku! Ayo kita ke tempat dance Jongin! Jebal!" Pinta sehun

"Aigoo..aku tidak bisa, Mian!" Seru Jongin lalu lari keluar rumah

"Yak! Jongin…" Teriak Chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan

* * *

Di luar rumah

TIN

TIN

"Ahh? Jojong! Kebetulan kau ada disini! Kau harus ikut aku ke pameran ya!" Seru Baekhyun lalu menarik Jongin masuk kedalam mobil

"Tap-Tapi aku

"Sudah ayo masuk!"

* * *

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Kemana Jongin? Jam segini belum datang? Anak anak sudah menunggunya?" Gumam Kyungsoo khawatir

"apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Gumam kyungsoo lagi

* * *

Di tempat pameran

"Jadi karya karya lukisanmu akan ku pajang disini! Bila ada lukisan baru bawa saja kesini! Otte?" kata Baekhyun

"Ne! Jadi boleh aku pulang?"

"oh? Geurae! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah note lalu menuliskan alamat rumah dan nomor telfonnya pada jongin

"Ini! Kalau ada apa apa! Bilang saja aku!"

"Geurae!" Seru Jongin dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Di kejauhan terdapat seorang namja yang bernama Kris melihat Jongin yang dekat dengan Baekhyun

"Itu pria yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo bukan? Ternyata dia juga dekat dengan Baekhyun!" Gumam Kris disertai smirknya.

"Umm…Enjong!" Seru Luhan yang melihat pria yang dikenalnya bernama Enjong

Walaupun Jongin tau itu bukan namanya yang dipanggil,tapi tetap saja dia menoleh!

"Eh? Luhan? Ada apa?"

"Umm apa kau sudah makan? Kebetulan aku ingin makan siang! "

"Ahh…Mianhae aku tak bisa hari ini Lu! Aku ada urusan!"

"tidak bisa ya? Umm…" Lirih luhan kecewa

"ah! Begini saja kau berikan aku alamat rumah dan nomor telfonmu saja! Siapa tau nanti aku bisa datang ke rumahmu dan mengobrol bersama?"

"Ah! Ne!" Seru luhan

"Ini!" Seru luhan lagi memberikan secarik kertas

"Ne..Pai!"

"pai"

* * *

Di tempat Lukis

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak seorang namja

"Oppa? Kau Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja!"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kyungsoo ya ini untukmu" kata chanyeol_

"_Untukku?"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Tapi kenapa oppa?"_

"_Aku ingin pergi ke luar negri kyung dan aku ingin memberimu ini"_

"_Oh? Oppa ingin belajar di luar negeri?"_

"_Ne…Ku harap kau tetap mengingatku ya sampai aku kembali nanti"_

"_Tentu Oppa!"_

FLASHBACK END

"Apa kabarmu oppa?"

"Baik! Kau sendiri?"

"Baik!"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Inikan tempat adikku melukis?"

"oh? Jadi Jongin adik oppa?"

"Ne!"

"Iya oppa! Dari tadi aku menunggunya tapi dia belum juga datang!"

"Umm benarkah? Kemana dia?"

"Molla" seru kyungsoo lalu mengedikkan bahu

"Oppa bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja belajar melukisnya? Anak anak sudah pada menunggu?"

"Umm baiklah…Kajja"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kyungsoo yaaa!" Panggil Jongin

"Jongin! Kau darimana saja?" Tanya kyungsoo sembari menghampiri jongin

"Biasalah…Macet! Eh? Hyung? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya jongin begitu melihat kakaknya juga berada ditempat melukisnya

"tadi kebetulan aku lewat dan aku mampir…tak taunya aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo! Ya aku mengenal kyungsoo sejak SMA!" jelas Chanyeol

"Ohh?"

"ayoo! Sudah dimulai Jongin!"

"Ne!"

"Umm Jongin! Hyung pulang dulu ya…ada urusan lain!"

"ne Hyung hati hati ya…dan gomawo sudah menjaga kyungsoo siapa tau dia tadi kabur tidak menepati janjinya untuk kesini?"

"Ck!" decak kyungsoo

"Hahaha..ne! Pai Jongin Pai Kyungsoo"

"Pai!"

* * *

Lalu anak anak pun pulang hingga tersisa kyungsoo dan jongin…

"Kyungsoo aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

"Apa?"

"Ige" seru jongin lalu memberikan kertas

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja"

Lalu kyungsoo pun melihatnya

"Woahhh! Ini aku? Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya kyungsoo yang melihat dirinya digambar dikertas itu

"Ne! dan karna aku sudah memberimu itu! Kau juga harus memberiku sesuatu!"

"tapi- tapi aku tidak punya apa apa!"

"Tidak mau tau! Kau harus memberiku sesuatu!"

"Aishh! Kau tidak bilang bilang jika akan memberikan hadiah!" dengus kyungsoo

"cepatlahh!"

"Baiklah!"

CHUP~~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat dipipi sebelah kanan jongin..

"A-ahh kyung-kyungsoo?" gagap jongin sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh kyungsoo

"Aaaaaaaa Jongin ah? Ak-aku! Umm aku tidak punya apa apa! Jadi aku menciummu! Mianhae!" sesal kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona

"Umm? Ahh Gwaenchana Gwaenchana" Ucap jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup

"Kyungsoo ya..bagaimana kalau kita main?" ajak jongin memecah suasana

"Main apa?" Tanya kyungsoo bersemangat

"Kembang api?"

"Mwo? Ayoo! Sudah lama aku tidak main kembang api!"

"Ne..Kajja" Seru jongin lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo

* * *

DI RUMAH

Dua yeoja yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu,Baekhyun dan luhan sedang menunggu pria yang berbeda nama namun satu pria (?) mereka tidak tau bahwa mereka menunggu orang yang sama,

"Kau tau tadi si Jojong aku berikan alamat dan nomor telfonku!" seru Baekhyun

"Jinjja? Kita sama! Tadi si Enjong malah meminta nomor telfon dan alamatku! Biar sewaktu waktu kita bisa bertemu dan ngobrol bersama katanya!" seru luhan

Tok

Tok

"Pasti itu Jojong!" seru Baekhyun

"Tidak! Pasti itu Enjong!" Seru Luhan tak mau kalah

Mereka berdua berlari larian kearah pintu. Tapi sebelum pintu dibuka oleh mereka….pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dahulu pertanda orang yang mengetuk pintunya tadi…yang membukanya..

"Aishh ku kira! Jojong!" kesal baekhyun

"Yak mau apa kau kesini?" Seru luhan ketus kepada namja yang membuka pintu rumahnya seenak jidatnya yang pelakunya bernama Kris (Mantan kyungsoo)

"Sabar dulu lahh…Pasti kalian sedang menunggu pria kalian kan?" Tanya kris

Luhan dan baekhyun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya heran lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Bodoh,Pria itu tidak akan datang! Karna sedang bersama sahabat kalian! Kyungsoo!" Jelas Kris dengan smirk tepat di wajahnya.

"ha? Kau jangan bercanda! Kau pasti bohong!" ucap luhan tak percaya

"Kalian mau bukti?" Tanya kris

"ayo ikut aku!" seru kris lagi

* * *

Dan mereka pergi ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada..

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun

"Luhan? Baekhyun?" bingung kyungsoo

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya luhan

"Ak-aku-

"YAK! Kau ingin mempermainkan kami bertiga eoh?" Tanya baekhyun pada Jongin

"Siapa bilang?" seru Jongin tak terima

"Buktinya! Tadi kau meminta nomor dan alamat rumahku?" jelas Luhan

"Itu karena aku tak mau kau menggangguku! Setidaknya aku meminta nomor dan alamatmu agar kau diam..dan tidak menggangguku lagi! Kau tau? Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyimpan rasa untuk kalian berdua" Jelas Jongin lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian

"Kyungsoo kau tidak lupa kan dengan janji kita?" Tanya Baekhyun

"…." Kyungsoo diam tak bergeming dia bingung

"Yak! Kyungsoo ya! Kau tak lupa janji kita? Jika kita bertiga menyukai pria yang sama kita tetap akan memilih sahabatkan?" seru Luhan

"Kyungsoo tolong percaya padaku! Aku tak memiliki rasa apapun untuk mereka!" terang jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat

Jongin pun menarik kyungsoo menjauh pergi dari tempat itu…Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin lalu berlari mendahuluinya..

"Kyungsoo ya…Jebal ku mohon percaya padaku! Aku tak bermaksud menipu teman teman mu itu!" Mohon jongin

"Aku tak tau Jongin! Aku bingung! Aku mau pulang!"

"Kyungsoo! Tolong percaya padaku! Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Jongin mantap

"Tap-tapi..aku tak mau kedua sahabatku kecewa padaku! Aku tetap akan memilih persahabatan!" Ucap kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo tap-tapi-

"Aku pulang!" seru Kyungsoo lalu berlari pulang menjauh dari jongin

* * *

Semenjak Kejadian itu ,Hari demi hari di lewati kedua sahabat kyungsoo mendiamkan kyungsoo selama itu…

Di tempat Dance

"Ku rasa kau itu egois luhan! Hanya karna perjanjian kalian,kalian menjadi seperti ini! Bila mereka saling mencintai kenapa? Apa mereka salah? Kau juga haru berpikir bagaimana perasaannya!" Nasihat Sehun pada luhan setelah luhan menceritakan permasalahannya pada kyungsoo

"Iya juga sih! Gomawo ne…Aku pergi dulu!"

"Ne! Hati hati yaa!" Seru Sehun

* * *

Di rumah

"Baek! Kurasa kita egois pada kyungsoo! Kalau memang mereka saling mencintai? Apa salahnya?" Seru luhan

"Iya juga! Aku juga merasa bersalah memperlakukan kyungsoo seperti itu!"

"Baiklah sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf"

"Ne…"

Di tempat lain

"Ada apa Oppa? Mengajakku bertemu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentangmu dan Jongin, kyungsoo ya!" Ujar Chanyeol

"Maaf oppa! Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu,Keputusanku sudah bulat aku akan lebih mementingkan persahabatan daripa-

Ohok

Ohok

Belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya ia mendengar suara batuk yang tak tertahankan berujung orang tersebut jatuh sembari terbatuk batuk

"Oppa! Oppa! Gwaenchana?" panik kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan chanyeol yang mukanya sudah mulai memucat

Ohok

Ohok

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab masih terus terbatuk batuk

"Oppa! Sebentar aku akan membawa oppa ke rumah sakit! Aku mohon tahan oppa!" Ucap kyungsoo

* * *

Di rumah sakit

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar mandir dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri sampai berkali kali sambil menggigit jarinya panik. Lalu dua orang namja datang,Jongin dan Sehun

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sambar Sehun yang baru saja datang

"Dia baik baik sajakan?" Tanya Jongin juga

"Aku tak tau sedari tadi dokter juga belum keluar!" Ujar kyungsoo

Lalu hening beberapa saat

"Umm…Aku pulang dulu ya?" Seru Kyungsoo

"Pulang? Mau diantar? Jongin kau bisa mengantar kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun kepada kyungsoo lalu melirik kearah jongin

"Mwo? Ani..Tak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Lagipula dokter pasti mencari kalian berdua" Ujar Kyungsoo

Sedangkan Jongin dan sehun hanya mengangguk ngangguk…lalu kyungsoo pun pergi…

"Jongin! Kau payah sekali jadi pria? Mengapa kau tak mau mengantarnya pulang? Kau takut dia akan marah? Atau kau-

"Ck! Sudahlah ayo kita lihat keadaannya!" Potong Jongin

"Jadi Chanyeol mengidap penyakit Leukimia! Kami butuh donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok!"jelas uisa (dokter)

"Baik dok, kami akan mencari donor secepatnya!" Seru Jongin

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" ujar dokter

"Ne dok, Gamsahamnida!"

Lalu Dokter berjalan menjauh dari mereka

"Jongin! Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal!" Ujar sehun serius

"apa?"

"Chanyeol hyung! Dia mengenal kyungsoo dari SMA…Kyungsoo adalah adik kelasnya! Aku tau kau pasti sudah tau ini! Yang kau belum tahu..bahwa Chanyeol hyung masih Menyukai kyungsoo sampai saat ini" Ujar sehun

"Mwo?" Seru Jongin shock tak tau ingin berbuat apa

"Aku hanya memberitahumu!" Seru Sehun lagi

"Ne,,Gomawo"

* * *

DI rumah

PUK

PUK

PUK

PUk

"hahaha…Yakk Baek kau!"

"Yakkk! Awas kau Lu akan kubalas!"

PUK

PUK

PUK

Dua yeoja sedang asik bercanda tawa sekali kali mereka melemparkan bantal dan terjadilah perang bantal (?) lalu kyungsoo datang dengan wajah sedihnya…

"Sampai kapan kalian akan melakukanku seperti ini?" Lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca kaca

"….." Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam

"Kalian tau? Aku merindukan ngobrol bersama kalian? Merindukan bercanda serta tertawa bersama kalian? Aku merindukan saat saat bersama kalian? Aku tau aku salah! Tapi aku merindukan kalian!" kyungsoo tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi…tumpahlah sudah air mata yang selama ini ia tahan…

"Mianhaee kyungsoo yaaaaaaa" Seru Baekhyun juga luhan lalu memeluk kyungsoo

"Mianhae, kita tau kita egois!" Ujar Baekhyun

"Tapi kita juga tau kalau kalian saling mencintai! Jadi Kejarlah dia kyungsoo ya, Jangan kau lepas! Arraseo?" Seru luhan

"Jinjja? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Ne..Cepat sana…Bicaralah padanya"

"Ne! Gomawoooo Baek! Lu! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" lalu kyungsoo memeluk lagi sahabatnya itu erat dan setelah itu pergi menemui Jongin yang masih berada dirumah sakit (mungkin?)

* * *

Di rumah sakit

"Bagaimana keadaannya Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu kyungsoo ya!" Ujar jongin lalu menarik kyungsoo ke tempat lain

"Chanyeol hyung mengidap Leukimia!"

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya kaget

"Dan aku mau kau menikah dengannya!" Ujar Jongin dengan nada yang bergetar tak terima tapi ia harus merelakannya demi Hyungnya

"Tapi—tapi Jongin ak-aku

"aku Mohon kyungsoo yaa!Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA sampai sekarang…itu yang membuatnya bahagia….Jagalah dia….dan jangan perdulikan aku" Ujar Jongin dengan tatapan memohon

"Tap-tapi Jongin

"Aku pergi" Ujar Jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo

"Jongin…Hiks..hiks…" Kyungsoo menangis bingung harus berbuat apa

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Teriak Jongin dijalanan

"Yak! Kau! Berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu di sini?" Seru preman yang ada didekatnya saat ini

"Heh! Dengar yaaa! Mau saya berteriak,guling guling,tiduran di jalanan ini pun tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!" Seru Jongin melawan mendelik tak suka

"Hoho..Kau berani dengan kami yaa? Serang dia" Ujar ketua preman tersebut

BUGH

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi jongin hingga menampakkan warna keungguan..lalu Jongin membalasnya

BUGH

Tapi sayangnya tidak mempan.. dia hanya sendiri sedangkan preman itu berjumlah sekitar 6 orang… satu lawan enam itu tidak wajar…Jadilah ia yang terkena pukulan hingga darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya..

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Akkhh" Rintih Jongin kesakitan

"Jongin! Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Siapa yang memukulimu?" kyungsoo menghujam jongin dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun..

"Aku tidak apa apa! Sungguh! Tak usah khawatirkan aku!" Ujar Jongin

Lalu jongin hendak menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya….sebelum sepasang tangan mencegahnya

GREP~~

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat dari belakang…Jongin mencoba melepaskannya…tapi kyungsoo justru mempererat pelukkannya….

"Kyung-

"Sebentar! Aku mohon sebentar saja!" Seru kyungsoo

Jongin hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan mendadak dari kyungsoo

* * *

"Aaaaaaa" Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menyuapi Chanyeol makan

"aku sudah kenyang kyungsoo"

"Umm..Baiklah…Ini minumnya" Ujar kyungsoo lalu memberikan minum

"HYUNGGG" Teriak orang yang baru saja datang lalu masuk kedalam kamar inap chanyeol siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin

"Yak! Untuk apa kau membawakanku balon?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka?"

"Ani..Aku suka" Ujar chanyeol tersenyum lima jari

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang tadi juga datang bersama Jongin, Luhan juga Baekhyun

"Baik Hun!" Jawab Chanyeol

Lalu mereka Bercanda Tertawa bersama hingga sore pun datang…

"Kyungsoo ya sebaiknya kau dan teman temanmu pulang! Sudah sore" Ujar Chanyeol

"Umm..Geurae Oppa…Aku akan pulang!"

"Jongin ah kau bisa mengantar kyungsoo pulang?" Tanya chanyeol

"Tapi Hyung Nanti tidak ada yang menjagamu?"

"Aishh aku sudah besar! Kau seharusnya-

"Sudahlah Oppa benar juga yang dikatakan Jongin…Aku pulang bersama teman temanku saja! Kurasa itu juga tak buruk!"

"Umm..Baiklah Hati hati ya…"

"Ne Oppa!" Seru Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar

* * *

Malam harinya

Jongin berjalan membawa sebuah Koper juga ransel mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo…. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kyungsoo… Ah! Tidak dia hanya berdiam diri didepan pagar rumah kyungsoo lalu menaruh sesuatu di dekat Gembok pagar rumah kyungsoo lalu pergi. Kyungsoo keluar hendak membeli sesuatu tapi ia melihat dipagarnya ada sebuah kertas ah ahni itu lebih tampak seperti foto yang digulung lalu ada sebuah pesan dengan tinta hitam di belakangnya "Kau pasti akan Bahagia" tanpa tercetak nama pengirimnya

"Mianhae Kyungsoo…Karena aku jadi seperti ini!" Ujar chanyeol

Ya chanyeol sudah boleh pulang oleh dokter ia juga sudah mendapat donor sumsum tulang belakang dari adiknya "Sehun"

"ne ..Oppa Gwaenchana! Semua sudah terjadi dia telah pergi"

* * *

12 Januari 2013

Kyungsoo berulang tahun hari ini….Baekhyun ,Luhan,Chanyeol juga Sehun ikut merayakan ulang tahun kyungsoo..tapi Kyungsoo tetap merasa kurang…karna seseorang yang diharapkannya hadir…Tidak hadir… Hanya sebuah surat yang menunjukkan bahwa jongin ingat ulang tahunnya..itu juga dari tukang pos yang baru saja mengantarkannya…

"Jongin! Aku membencimu!" batin kyungsoo lalu terisak

Hingga 2 tahun berlalu

"HYUNGG! Woahh! Sekarang kau akan menikah? Aku tak sabar melihatmu menikah!" Seru Jongin bersemangat

Ya Jongin pulang dari masa merantaunya (?) yang entah kemana…Lalu pulang dihari pernikahan Chanyeol yang beberapa Jam lagi akan dimulai

"Umm…Jongin cepat ganti baju! Kau nanti telat!" Seru Chanyeol senang

"Oh? Ne Hyung!"

"Sehun! Bawakan Koper Jongin….Dia belum bersiap siap!" Suruh Chanyeol pada sehun

"Ne..Hyung!"

* * *

JONGIN POV

"Aku tak tau mengapa Jantungku hari ini berdetak dengan kencangnya… apa karna mungkin aku juga belum rela bila Kyungsoo menjadi Istri Hyungku? " Batin Jongin miris

"Pengantin Wanita segera hadir…"

Aku berdiri lalu menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang melihat pengantin wanitanya…Tapi mataku membelalak saat menyadari bukan kyungsoolah pengantinnya…saat itu juga mataku dan matanya bertemu pandang…Kami canggung lalu mengalihkan pandangan kami…

Selesai Acara Pernikahan

"Hyung mengapa kau bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti

"Molla! Dianya yang membuatku tertarik! Dan satu yang perlu kau tau Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu dihati Kyungsoo!" Ujar Chanyeol

"Yeolli!" Panggil Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang dengan Jongin

"Jongin! Bisakah aku berbicara empat mata dengan pria yang sudah menjadi suamiku ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu merangkul mesra Chanyeol

"Oh? Ne..Silahkan.." Seru Jongin tersenyum

Aku pun mencari kyungsoo..aku melihatnya sedang berdiri disuatu lorong terbuka yang ada digedung itu sambil melihat betapa indahnya malam hari…Aku pun menghampirinya

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin pelan canggung

Kyungsoo berbalik mendapati Jongin berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau merindukanku tidak?" Goda Jongin

PLAK

Tanpa aba aba kyungsoo menampar Jongin. Ia sakit hati, merasa seperti kekasih yang tak dianggap di tinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya sendiri!. (sejak kapan mereka jadian emang?kyungsoo aja belum pernah bilang kalau dia cinta ma jongin -_-")

"Kyung?" Ujar Jongin dengan pandangan yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang kyungsoo lakukan padanya

"Kau tau Jongin! Aku sakit hati! Kau meninggalkanku selama dua tahun! Tanpa kabar apapun!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Mianhae Kyungsoo, Aku ingin mencoba melupakanmu..Karna ku tahu nantinya kau akan menikah dengan hyungku..aku takut tak kuat melihat itu semua..aku tak sanggup kehilangan dirimu…Jadilah aku pergi untuk menenangkan diri… Tapi aku bersumpah sampai detik ini pun aku sadar aku masih mencintaimu…kyungsoo …Mianhae!" Lirih Jongin dengan air mata yang sudah turun sedikit demi sedikit membasahi wajahnya tanpa terisak

"Melupakanku? Lalu? Kau ingin aku apa sekarang?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Aku ingin kau..Menikah denganku!" Terang Jongin Menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

"Shireo!" Tegas kyungsoo

"Waeyo?"

"Molla!" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya

"Segitukah bencinya kau terhadapku kyungsoo?" lirih Jongin

"Siapa bilang aku membencimu?"

"Buktinya kau tidak mau menikah denganku!"

"Memang!"

"Bila begitu kau juga tidak lagi mencintaiku bukan?"

"Umm…aa..aku tidak bilang begitu" Gagap kyungsoo

"Baiklah..Kalau begitu mianhae jeongmal mianhae…aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa…Tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku kyungsoo…kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi…tapi jangan pernah membenciku!" Mohon Jongin lirih

"Umm..Jongin! Bukan mak

"Aku pergi!" Jongin hendak berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari tempat itu tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"Khajima!"

Jongin berhenti berjalan tapi tetap tidak berbalik menghadap kyungsoo..hingga kyungsoo sendirilah yang menarik jongin agar berbalik menghadapnya..

"Jebal! Khajima Jangan pergi lagi!" seru Kyungsoo lalu terisak dan memeluk Jongin erat

"Mianhae..karna telah menamparmu tadi!" Sesal kyungsoo lagi seraya melepas pelukannya

"Gwaenchana,aku pantas mendapatkan itu!" ujar jongin

"Tidak! Tidak maafkan aku!" seru kyungsoo

"Kau tak salah!"

"Aku salah!"

"Kau tak salah kyungsoo!"

"aku salah!"

"Kau-

CHUP

ttammmmmmmpphhhh " Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat kyungsoo menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir jongin..

Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi jongin yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi saja dengannya. Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Jongin dalam semakin dalam…sedangkan Jongin menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan memeluk pinggang kyungsoo agar semakin mendekat padanya…terlarut dalam ciumannya mereka memejamkan matanya..detik ke detik..menit ke menit mereka melakukan itu…hingga terhenti saat sebuah suara..

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Goda Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat saat Jongin dan kyungsoo tengah asik berciuman.

"Mwo? Umhh aaa" Jawab mereka gugup

"Bwahahah…" tawa chanyeol

"kalian tak usah gugup seperti itu..lihatlah wajah kalian memerah" lanjut Chanyeol

"Jinjja? Aigoo" ujar keduanya tersipu malu

"Ku harap kalian cepat menikah! Besok lebih baik mungkin! Kkk~~" Goda chanyeol

"B—bebe-Besok?" Jongin dan kyungsoo membulatkan kedua mata mereka

Lalu Luhan dan sehun datang menghampiri pasangan Kaisoo dan Baekyeol...dengan bergandengan tangan

"Wah wahh,,,ternyata disini ada dua pasangan yang akan menikah rupanya...Sehun kapan kau akan menikahinya?" Goda Chanyeol

"Molla! Secepatnyalah hyung!" ujar sehun

"eitss,,Luhan setelah baekhyun yang memakai Gaun itu aku...kau yang terakhir!" Terang Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Terakhir? wae?"

"Ne! Terakhir!"

"Huwaaaaaaaa Kau sih Hunnie! kau lambat sekali melamarku! Jadinya aku yang terakhir kan!" Seru Luhan kesal lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan pasangan KAISOO, BAEKYEOL dan ya juga sehun yang sekarang sedang mengejar Luhan...

"Hannie! kau mau kemana? Yakk! Maafkan aku!" Teriak sehun

Sedangkan pasangan KAISOO juga BAEKYEOL hanya tertawa melihatnya

* * *

**END**

Yupss,Hai ketemu lagi sama aku...Gimana Panjang ga? bagus ga? Nge Feel ga? Jujur aja yaaw dan Jujur ini adalah FF terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik...Aku perlu kritik dan saran kalian...buat Silent Riders..Gomawo nee...Udah baca...^^Buat yang nunggu FF Saranghae,Mianhae aku * kalo ada sih*... aku belum bisa Post dikarenakan belum selesai...aku bingung sama kelanjutannya...Jadi aku bikin ff ni buat selingan...Okai lah...ane malah curhat...

WANNA REVIEW?


End file.
